


Clockwork

by untouchablerave



Category: Jersey Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Their lives were the subject of clockwork.





	

Their lives were the subject of clockwork. It was bus, venue, show, hotel, bus, venue show, hotel, just like the mantra of their lives.

“It’s lonely on the road,” Tommy told the interviewer, as he stood at the bar drinking a beer. “But we have our ways of keeping ourselves occupied.” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk and winked, the DeVitto wink, the one that always got him laid. The interviewer blushed hard, but left without giving him her number. “What is it with these chicks, huh?” He walked back over to the booth where his boys, his Jersey boys, sat waiting for him.

“Leave it, Tommy,” Frankie sighed. “I’m beat,” he announced, getting up and shuffling his way out of the booth.

“Yeah, I’m out,” Bob agreed, patting Tommy on the back and following Frankie out of the hotel bar.

Nicky stood leaning on the bar, grinning as he lit up a cigarette. “You pair of fuck-boys,” he snickered, exhaling smoke.

“You can talk,” Bob retorted, giving Nicky a playful slap on the butt.

“Get outta here,” Tommy smiled, walking back from the empty booth to Nicky to order another round.

Frankie and Bob walked towards the elevator, stepped inside and the doors closed. They were both aching, enough that Frankie could feel just how much he was yearning for it, but they didn’t dare. Not yet. Even if the elevator didn’t have a camera, they wouldn’t risk it.

Quickly, they walked back towards their room. Bob already had his key out of his pocket, poised in his hand, ready to turn in the lock. As soon as he did so, he and Frankie rushed inside. But before Bob could lock the door behind him, Frankie pressed Bob against the door, kissing him hot and heavy, pressing himself into Bob, and showing him just how much he needed him.

Bob was quick to respond, their tongues dancing together, Frankie’s shirt already on the floor, his belt already undone. “You know we do this every night like clockwork?” Bob whispered in Frankie’s ear, as their hands delved past their waistbands.

“You’re not complaining, are ya Bobby?” Frankie raised an eyebrow, but did not miss a beat.

“Not at all, Mr Valli, not at all.”

Downstairs in the hotel bar, Tommy had his fair share of beer.

“People always say I’m the drinker,” Nicky told the barman. “But it’s every night, like clockwork. They have no idea.” Nicky pulled Tommy up by the scruff of his neck. “Come on, we’re going to bed.”

“I’m just getting started,” Tommy whined, but didn’t fight it. Nicky knew better than anyone that the only way Tommy could fall asleep was to drink himself into a slumber. Tommy half fell into the elevator, followed by Nicky, who pressed for the doors to close.

“You’re an asshole, you know that,” Nicky told him.

“You love it,” Tommy quipped, trying to stand up straight. “Asshole.”

They both smiled at each other as the doors opened, and as Nicky led Tommy back to the room, which was next door to Frankie and Bob’s, Tommy started feeling Nicky up playfully.

“Stop that. I’m tryin’ to get the God-damn door open, Tommy,” Nicky told him, but with a grin on his face. When he did, he pushed Tommy inside and closed the door. “Get some rest, and don’t use all the fucking towels in the morning,” he told Tommy, who had plonked himself on the edge of his single bed.

“I won’t, will ya shut up about that.”

“It pisses me off, Tommy.”

“I know for God’s sake.”

Nicky sat down on his own single bed opposite him. “Do you need help getting undressed or are you gonna be a big boy?”

Tommy didn’t say anything, his eyes glazed with alcohol. Nick sighed, and knelt down in front of Tommy, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt. “The things I do for you, kid.” Nicky pushed the shirt from around Tommy’s shoulders. They looked into each others eyes, a moment of care becoming a moment of sensuality. Tommy slowly bent forward and pressed his lips to Nicky’s.

“Stay with me tonight,” he whispered. “I can’t fall asleep unless you’re next to me.”

“I’m not going to leave you,” Nick told him, fumbling with Tommy’s belt. “I’ll be right here.”

Tommy kissed him again, his lips lazy but still full of love and adoration. He cupped Nick’s face. “You know I love you, Nicky.”

“Yeah, I do,” Nick smiled, pulling off Tommy’s shoes. “Asshole.”

Tommy laughed and kissed him again, pulling Nicky back on top of him and into bed.


End file.
